


The Morning After

by AggressiveStress



Series: Damon and Elena: Alternative Love Story [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breakfast, Cute, F/M, Morning After, Oral Sex, Talking, Walk Of Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AggressiveStress/pseuds/AggressiveStress
Summary: The next morning, Elena and Damon are supposed to talk about what happens next. They don't, though... not really with words, at least.





	The Morning After

She didn’t know what to expect the next morning when the sun crept through the crack in the curtains to blind her. Blinking awake in that way made it all hit her at once. The emotional taser Stefan had put to her heart, the ride back to the mansion she once admired, and then... Damon. So much Damon. Damon touching her hand so gently, and her lips even more so like he was afraid to break her. That side of him was almost new, but she’s also felt it before. Just like on her front porch after he admitted to being guilty, but then he grabbed her and kissed her like he’d never get the chance again.

Elena puts her hand to her mouth like an automatic response to thinking about kissing Damon. She  _ kissed _ him, and he kissed her back... a lot. Her head is doing some kind of extreme drumming in her temples, and her breath reeks of bourbon and her lips sting from the salt of her tears. She looks across the room at the big dresser and mirror that sits there, and takes a long look at what she’s just woken up to. She’s naked, her hair tangled in knots, and her makeup is smudged in every direction but the right one. She’s hideous, she thinks, and she flinches knowing that’s what Damon must’ve woken up to. 

“Guess that’s why he’s not here,” she sighs, running her hand over the empty space next to her. The bed is cold now, the inviting sheets from the night before seemingly telling her to leave.

Looking to the end of the bed, the sweater and shorts Damon gave her the night before lay there folded. Her panties, however, are nowhere to be found. She holds the sheets to her chest while she reaches for the clothes, and gets dressed under the blankets. Once she’s clothed, Elena finds the energy to slide out of the huge bed and make her way to Damon’s bathroom. Her fingers glide over the white marble countertops, smooth and cold under her fingers. The tile floor sends cold all up her body, but she takes the time to wash her face in the sink and brush her hair up into a loose ponytail. 

All the while, her brain is shooting off so many theories as to why she woke up without Damon. Maybe there was an emergency and he had to rush off to help Alaric or Caroline with something. Maybe he got a call from Stefan saying he wants to come home. Maybe he just regrets the entire night, and wishes he’d never touched her in the first place. Her hand grips the brush tighter, and she puts it down a little too harshly. She uses mouthwash to mask the smell as best she can, and braces herself for the walk of shame downstairs. Maybe, just maybe Damon really did take off and they won’t have to talk about this again. 

“Doubtful,” she murmurs, picking up one of the cologne bottles from the counter. They’re all fancy glass, and blending in with the black and white theme of the bathroom perfectly. She sprays a little in the air and gets the scent of pine and rain, and it’s comforting. Elena idly wonders when everything associated with Damon started to remind her of comfort.

As soon as Elena walks out onto the upstairs balcony, she knows that she isn’t alone like she somewhat hoped. She hears Damon’s voice immediately, speaking to someone urgently... well, as urgent as Damon can be. The smell of bacon and coffee lingers in the air and she can feel the heat radiating upstairs from what she assumes is the fireplace in full roar. She takes her time going downstairs, trying to listen in on the conversation Damon’s having with someone she assumes is on the other end of his phone. 

“I texted you last night to tell you she’s here. There’s no reason for you to be so worried... Yes, she’s still here and she’s doing fine. She already said she’d call you later, but she needs time.” There’s a long pause and then, “No you will not come over here,  _ BonBon _ . I forbid it... Because it’s my house! Alright, bye.” 

He hangs up as soon as Elena walks through the main living space, the fireplace warming her up in seconds as she walks past it. The kitchen opens up from a huge arch, taking up most of the wall, and inside is the brightest and second most updated space in the home. Damon is standing at the stove, shirtless, pulling the rest of the bacon from the cooktop and piling it onto a plate stacked with pancakes and eggs. The coffee machine is whirring, and Damon is holding a mug in his left hand, sipping idly as he works. 

“Are you admiring or just being nosy?” his voice is warm, teasing, and her shoulders loosen up a little.

“Admiring, I suppose,” she admits. And maybe she was. Her eyes were naturally drawn to the taut lines of his strong back, and even the curve of his ass through the same sweats he wore the night before. They had an entire night together and she never got the chance to sneak a peek.

“Your heartbeat just jumped a few times. What are you thinking about, Elena?” he turns then, his icy blue eyes catching hers immediately. 

A blush spreading across her cheeks, she hugs her arms to her chest, and ducks her head so her hair falls and hides the rosy color. “Wouldn’t you like to know? Too bad it’s not one of your powers.”

He’s in front of her before she can inhale, his hand on her neck, and he’s tilting her head so they meet eye to eye again. She knows her breath stutters but that’s only confirmed more when that infuriating and beautiful smirk blooms on Damon’s face. He pushes her hair behind her ears gently, and cups her chin. “How do you know it isn’t?” 

“Because if it were, this probably would’ve happened sooner.”

Something in his eyes changes a little, but never one to ruin a perfect situation, he inwardly shrugs it off. “You weren’t ready then, baby.” 

The pet name is so natural, and so smooth that she barely catches it. But she can feel the smile she’s building, and blushes again. “Am I ready now?” 

“You tell me,” he swoops an arm towards the feast he cooked for her, and then offers her a seat. 

She takes one and stares at the food, “Damon, I don’t think I’m this hungry.”

If Damon could blush, she thinks he’d be pretty red right about now. “I know, I think I got carried away. I didn’t know if you had eaten dinner last night before we left, so I figured I’d make up for it.”

He walks over to the coffee maker as she starts to pick through the food, eating the crunchiest pieces of bacon and piling the eggs on the pancakes before she dumps syrup and butter on top. Elena watches his every movement, wondering if he’ll try to talk to her about last night or if he’s expecting everything to be easy now. Perhaps they’ll fall into the motions of a couple without a hitch, or perhaps that’s not what he wants at all. It’s not like he hasn’t acted this way toward her before last night. Damon’s always been quite the flirt, giving her the attention she never knew she craved, but whenever she would get uncomfortable he would back off. Sometimes that was hard to find in a man, but he seemed to be in tune to the way she was feeling almost always.

It takes her a second to notice that he’s making the coffee for her, adding a ton of milk and two spoons of sugar just like she likes it. Her brow furrows, wondering when he had picked that up because as far as she remembers she had never told him. 

“On the mornings you were here,” he pauses like he’s having flashbacks on the mornings when she would leave Stefan’s room, “I’d always see you in the kitchen in the morning. I thought the way your hair was always in that messy updo was beautiful, and eventually I just thought about how awful your taste in coffee was so often that I remembered and expected it.” He slides the mug to her, a cream colored one with flowers engraved on the side while his was just black glass, smooth to the touch. 

“It’s not awful,” she takes a sip, the coffee warming her to the bone.

“It tastes like unicorn blood, it’s so sweet.”

“Okay, ew. And how would you know? Unicorns aren’t real.”

He leans against the counter across from her, watching her fork dip into the pile of syrupy egg and pancake mess. “You don’t think so?”

“You do?”

“You’d be surprised what’s possible,” he looks at her and smiles a little.

Damon has found Elena beautiful from the start, back in those woods where she had wandered off from that argument with Matt Donovan. He’d seen her and thought “Katherine” immediately, but who he met that night was so much more than her. Elena was every bit of good that Katherine was bad, she was beautiful in every way that Katherine could not compare to, and more importantly she was new. She didn’t know his past, his failures, his hurting of others, and she didn’t seem to care to know either. No matter what Damon did, she always would come back to him and ask to know his side of the story, and she would listen without taking sides midway through like everyone else.

“You’re perfect,” he says and his smile reaches his eyes in the beautiful way that it does.

She tucks loose hair behind her ears and shakes her head, “I’m not.”

“I think you are. Always have.” It’s silent for a minute, but not in an uncomfortable way. He drinks his coffee and fills the mug back up, and Elena finishes what she can of the surprisingly delicious breakfast before getting up and taking her plate to the sink. “I can do that,” he insists, reaching for the plate.

“So can I,” she spins, keeping the plate from his reach and putting it in the sink. “No damsel in distress here.”

“What a shame. I seem to have a knack for saving you,” he reaches out and brushes that hair behind her ear again. Any reason to touch her, he has to take it. There’s just a pull that begs him to always be around her, to touch her, and to take care of her.

“I know,” she smiles. “It’s one of those powers you actually do have.”

“So,” he takes another sip of coffee, “do you want to talk about what happened?”

The plate slips from her hand, making a loud bang as it hits the bottom of the sink and she flinches in response. She swallows, “Talk about what?”

“Last night,” he pauses, “I don’t think we should’ve done what we did.” 

The dread settles deep in her stomach, but she forces herself to look at him. “Why not?”

“You were upset, and I knew that. I shouldn’t have touched you in the first place. I knew you needed space, Elena.”

She rolls her eyes, “You know, Damon, I am so tired of everyone telling me what I need. I told you last night that I needed you, and you were there for me. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Maybe I like to think I know what you need because I like taking care of you,” he’s backed her up against the counter. An arm is on either side of her, forcing her to look up at him, and she does her best to look like she’s not thinking of every way this position could go.

“So you regret it?”

He smirks and shakes his head, “I’ve never regretted anything with you. Not a conversation, a look, a touch, a kiss, and certainly not the best night of my 170 years on this earth.” Damon presses a little closer, and Elena loses her breath, her heart pounding.

“I don’t regret it,” she admits. “Any of it. I don’t regret meeting you, getting to know this side of you, or last night. I can’t explain it, but I don’t think I could ever regret being this close to you... or being that close to you.” Elena reaches out and presses her hand against Damon’s chest, right over his heart, “And I could never regret seeing you so vulnerable, and kind.”

“I’ve always told you that you’re my weak spot, but at the same time you’re the reason I’m strong. There’s been so many times where I wanted to give up, but I couldn’t. At least, not until I could see you again and just tell you how I feel.”

“But you’ve told me before, haven’t you?” Her eyes lock with his, searching for the answer that she knows is there, but she’s not sure he’ll admit it. When he looks at a loss for words, she goes on, “That night I came in my room. You were there, weren’t you? I don’t remember anything, but one second my necklace was still missing and the next it was around my neck. If there’s one thing I know about you, you’re selfless for me, and I don’t think you would’ve wanted me to know that you pushed everything aside to give me that piece of Stefan back. It would’ve shown me that vulnerability that you’ve been hiding, right?”

Damon takes a step back, his arms dropping from around her and her hand falling from his chest. “Do you know why I have to hide that? Because you have so much power over me, Elena. You make me want to be the person that I didn’t think existed inside me anymore, and that terrifies me. I don’t want to feel like that boy who couldn’t stand up for himself, let alone anyone else.”

“Then don’t feel like that,” she places a hand on either side of his face and forces him to look at her again. “Having a vulnerability doesn’t make you weak, it makes you human. You’re an amazing man, Damon, and last night was amazing. So amazing, I don’t even have words to explain it.”

“I guess the only question is, do you want that again?” he presses his forehead to hers and lets her think.

She thinks about last night, but she also thinks about the past few years that the Salvatores and the reality of vampires have been in her life. She thinks about Stefan for a split second, wondering where he is and if he’ll ever come home, back to his humanity. But she learned from her parents that life is too short to wait on other people to choose that you’re the most important thing to them. With Damon, she didn’t have to wait. He chose her from the very beginning despite her being with Stefan, despite all the death and destruction, despite all the mistakes they’ve made, and all the road bumps they’ve hit. In a way, Elena has relied on Damon this entire time when things get too hard because Stefan was never good in a crisis, and he was never good at explaining things. Damon has always been the rock in the operation, but she never took a moment like this to appreciate him.

“Yes,” she says, and she’s sure of it. “I want that. With you.”

Seconds later he’s lifting her onto the countertop and pushing between her thighs, kissing her so deeply her head spins. She grins against his mouth and pushes back, their mouths moving in the same smooth rhythm the night before without falter. He pulls back just far enough to dive into her neck, kissing from her jaw down to her collarbone, and nipping at the skin there. Elena gasps, her legs wrapping tight around his waist, but he can’t get any closer than he already is and she sighs frustratedly. He chuckles against her neck, his breath making her shiver as her fingers wrap themselves in his hair.

“Do you trust me?” he asks, gently biting her ear and kissing her mouth once.

“With my life,” she nods eagerly, and he unwraps her legs from around him and takes a step back. She whines in the back of her throat, and he smiles at her in that sexy predatory way that’s always driven her crazy. 

His hands, rough with years of work but gentle on her skin, run up her thighs and under the loose boxer shorts she’s wearing. There’s no words she can use to explain what the soft touch does to her, but her body reacts for her with a gush of juices to her pussy. Damon kisses her again, tickling touches running up her thighs in a way that both tickles and turns her on to the point she can hardly stand it. His thumb makes contact with her clit first, gently running circles over it with the wetness from her, and she moans into his mouth. He pulls her forward and helps maneuver her to pull the shorts from her altogether, letting them fall to the kitchen tiles, and he quickly follows them down.

By the time she opens her eyes and notices what he’s doing, he’s already staring straight at her sex, and massaging her clit still like he’s trying to memorize exactly where it is. She blushes deep, trying to remember the last time she shaved herself thoroughly, but she can’t remember when there was this kind of need for her to other than when she went to her gynecologist. “Damon, what are you doing?” she mumbles, instinctively trying to pull her legs shut.

“Admiring,” he removes his thumb to push her thighs back open, but flicks his eyes up to hers. “You’re beautiful.”

“Why do you keep saying that?” 

“Because it’s true. Everything about you drives me crazy, and this... this is just a benefit of everything else that’s amazing about you. So I’ll admire it and memorize it just like I did so with every freckle, every scar, and every other detail of your body. I don’t ever want to forget this,” he admits, and puts his eyes back on her. 

That predatory grin spreads across his face again, and before Elena can say anything back, he’s already diving in. Her brain, already short circuiting from all that he’s said to her, absolutely fries when his tongue dips into her as deep as he can go. His thumb is back on her clit, but he’s not going nearly as fast as he did the night before. Instead, he takes his time. He licks long, deep, and slow into her slit until she’s practically shaking with ecstasy. He rubs her clit in different patterns, watching her from hooded eyes to see which one gets the most reaction from her body. He switches his thumb for his tongue, and gently pushes his index finger past her folds and inside of her.

“Oh, Damon,” her head falls back, gently bumping against the wall and then resting there. She’s got her legs resting on Damon’s strong shoulders because her entire body feels limp, like if she were to try and stand up she would collapse. 

He moves his finger this way and that, knowing there’s a spot inside of her that would bring on the reaction she gave him last night. When he finally gently curls up and hits that spot, her whole body reacts. Her toes curl in, her hands grip the edge of the counter like her life depends on it, she lifts her head quickly and makes dead eye contact as the moan leaves her, and an amazing shudder runs through her that leaves goosebumps all over her. He goes to town on her clit and pulls his finger out to coat another in his mouth before sliding both inside her, looking for that spot again and again as she tries to fuck herself down on them. Every time he hits it, she has that bodily reaction again, and then he feels it when she gets even tighter around his fingers. His guess is confirmed when she grabs two fist fulls of his hair, he slides his fingers out of her right before her legs wrap tight around him, pulling him wholeheartedly into her heat.

He eats her out as she cums on his tongue, she screams his name, and then pants as the house falls quiet again.

“Oh my god,” Elena sighs, her toes only just slowly uncurling and her legs falling from around Damon’s head. Realizing how tightly she must’ve been holding him, she blushes brightly, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

“I did,” Damon grins, grabbing the boxers from the floor and standing back up. “That was the sexiest thing I’ve ever experienced,” he reaches out and tucks wild hair back behind her ears. His fingers run from her ear, down her neck, and around to gently grab her chin as he reaches in to kiss her sweetly.

When he pulls back, he helps her get the boxers on, and she slides down from the counter. She stumbles a little, her legs feeling like jelly, but he catches her. Elena feels him then from beneath his sweatpants, he’s hard and pressing against her thigh, and she finds herself staring. “But what about you?” she asks, fingers itching at her side like maybe she wants to do something about it. But she doesn’t really know what.

“You don’t have to,” he shrugs, kisses her on the forehead and starts to move away, but she grabs him by the hand.

“What if I want to try, though?”

He raises an eyebrow, “As long as you don’t hurt me, there’s nothing wrong with that.” He spreads his arms wide like an invitation to do whatever she wants to him.

Elena uncertainly pulls him by the hand toward the living room, and pushes him down onto the thick sofa she had curled up on the night before. She gently pushes his knees apart and sits back on her heels between them, staring at his crotch like he did her. But unlike her, he’s reclined back, watching her intensely. It’s not like she hasn’t done this before. It’s just that... she’s never done it before where it’s pretty bright in the room, they would never watch her, and they weren’t as big as she remembers Damon being from the first time.

She takes a deep breath, “Just don’t laugh okay?”

“I’ll do my best, sweetheart,” he teases.

Elena hits him back on the knee, but eventually gains the courage to reach forward and slide his sweatpants down over his hips. He helps her to wear they can lazily pool on the floor, and she’s left staring just like he did. But where he stared in satisfaction, she stares in fascination. He’s half hard, standing proud still, but she knows deep down that this is only half of what she somehow has to get in her mouth. She pushes up, steadying herself on her knees, and wrapping a hand around his dick. Damon makes a little noise that Elena couldn’t describe as anything other than a whine, and she slowly licks her lips before she wraps her mouth around his head. 

“Shit,” he says as if he was just waiting to throw that out there.

Given a burst of confidence, Elena slowly starts working her way down. She bobs her head, gently sucking in her cheeks and moving her hand in the same motion. When she realizes her hand is probably too dry, she pops off his head and leans forward to lick a long stripe up the underside of his dick. She does this a couple times and replaces her hand, jerking him a few times to make sure she’s not causing an unwanted friction. But Damon hasn’t shown any sign of discomfort, quietly grunting and cursing with every movement, and he hasn’t taken his eyes off of what she’s doing to him. Elena goes back down, holding the base of his dick and slowly bobbing up and down, wetting him and sucking him back down further and further. She’s proud of herself when her nose finally hits her hand, and she removes her hand to try and take more.

When she gags a little, she blushes and starts to pull off. But Damon, sensing that she feels embarrassed, encourages, “You’re doing so good, Elena. You feel so good.”

Elena starts her rhythm again, going faster and faster with each downward stroke of her hand and mouth. Damon starts moaning and his hips start jerking upward automatically, but she places her hands on both hips and holds him down when she makes the ultimate decision to try and go all the way down. She gags but makes it, and he warns her he’s going to cum. So she backs off and then goes all the way once more, and he moans her name as his dick throbs and spurts out enough cum to fill her mouth. She waits until he’s done to swallow, and then sweetly wrings out any leftover, licking his tip clean before she backs off, and he’s already staring her down.

“Where did you learn to do that?” he asks it like he’s serious, but she knows him well enough that he doesn’t actually want to know.

“Right here,” she smiles, and pulls herself up. As soon as she’s standing, Damon pulls up his sweats then reaches out and pulls her by the waist down onto the couch with him. 

“Where do you think you’re going? I’m never letting you go.” He wraps her tightly in his arms, and she leans her head on his shoulder, content and playing with his fingers. 

“What do you think is supposed to happen next?” 

“Nothing is supposed to happen,” he replies easily. “There is no such thing as destiny, I think we make our own futures.”

“That’s deep, Damon. Who knew you had it in you?” she teases, turning a little to look at him.

“You, probably. Seems like you know everything about me these days.”

“Not everything... but I want to know it all.” 

He leans in, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, “Then I’ll do my best to tell you everything until you’re satisfied.”

“Oh, I am plenty satisfied,” she winks, grabbing onto his shoulders and pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

Just as they’re getting comfortable and starting to drift off for a much needed nap, there’s a loud knocking on the front door. Damon jumps up, dashes Elena upstairs, and is answering the door in a matter of seconds. Elena finds herself back in his bedroom, but this time her jeans and sweater from the night before are folded neatly on the bed along with her bra and panties. Slightly upset that they were interrupted, she starts getting dressed because the outside world is always waiting. They’ll have to talk about what they are some other time, but she can’t help but look forward to it. No matter what happens, everything with Damon has always been unpredictable, and maybe that’s one of the things that has her falling for him.


End file.
